Les Retrouvailles
by juujuu1
Summary: OS à la suite à un rêve. Complétement OCC, le début suit la saison 6 Comment serai les choses après le retour de Jane ?


Coucou un petit OS suite à un rêve il suit la mort de John le rouge et le retour de Jane peu avoir certaine scène du 6x09 mais modifier

C'est mon premier écrit seule soyez indulgent s'il vous plaît

Les personnage sont très OCC mais comme je l'ai dit c'est parti d'un rêve

Je tiens à remercier ma Siskett Jayamisia pour sa corrections, mais aussi la remercier elle et ma choupette RobynBetic de m'avoir poussé à écrire cet Os, je vous adore les filles

voilà assez parlé je vous laisse découvrir ce que j'ai écrit :)

Lisbon était assise dans un des bureau du FBI, elle allait enfin revoir Jane après 2 ans de séparation. Malgré les lettres, toutes les lettres qu'il lui envoyait il lui manquait. Elle repensa à ces 2 ans passés sans lui.

Elle passait ses journées à sont nouveau travail, elle était maintenant chef dans la police. Le soir quand elle rentrait elle se mettait sur son canapé avec son verre de vin et elle lisait, et relisait les lettres envoyées par Jane.

Dans ces lettres Jane parlait de sa nouvelle vie, de se qu'il faisait, le temps au Mexique, qu'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir tué John le Rouge, qu'au contraire, il était soulagé car, maintenant il avait accomplis sa vengeance, il était enfin libre. Jane lui rappelait des bons souvenirs qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, comme sur la plage quand il lui avais dit qu'elle était très importante pour lui, ils s'étaient enlacés, il s'était excusé de l'avoir laissé là sur la plage. Il voulais seulement ne pas la mettre en danger. Jane finissait toujours ses lettres par «Tu me manque» il le pensait sincèrement, elle lui manquait.

Plongée dans ses pensées Lisbon n'entendit même pas la porte s'ouvrir.

Quand elle entendit la voix de Jane lui dire :

-Hey

Elle se retourna avec un grand sourire, elle était toujours assise quand Jane s'avança vers elle. Elle se releva doucement. Ils se fixaient, il n'arrivait pas a y croire qu'ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre. Au bout d'un moment Teresa brisa le silence.

-Jolie barbe.

-Merci.

-Merci pour tes lettres.

-Vous m'avez manqué.

-vous aussi vous m'avez manqué.

Lisbon se mordit la lèvre inférieur et Jane se rapprocha d'elle et l'enlaça d'abord doucement puis plus fort, Lisbon lui rendit son étreinte avec autant d'entrain. Ils se séparèrent lentement puis ils se sourirent.

Après avoir passé un moment à se regarder ils se tournèrent pour s'asseoir autour de la table.

Abbott du FBI arriva et s'installa en face d'eux.

-Mr Jane voilà les charges retenues contre vous: homicide, obstruction à la justice, agression aggravées, fuite en voiture... Vous risquez entre vingt ans et la prison à vie, mais tout cela peu disparaître si vous acceptez de travailler avec nous.

-J'accepte que si je suis un homme libre et que Lisbon travaille avec moi.

Lisbon se tourna vers lui

-Quoi?

-Chut Lisbon je négocie.

-Non je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon travail parce que vous êtes revenu.

-Vous voulez pas travailler avec moi?

-Ce n'est pas ça Jane, mais j'ai retrouvé un travail et vous arrivez, vous voulez que je change tout pour vous, et si jamais vous repartez je ferai quoi moi hein?

-Lisbon je ne repartirai plus, je reste ici avec vous.

-Comment je peux vous faire confiance vous m'avez déjà dit tout ça et vous êtes parti.

-Croyez moi je ne partirai plus, je reste avec vous, je vais continuer de vous embêter un peu, je ne vais pas vous lâcher, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Lisbon sourit à sa remarque

-Si je peux vous faire entièrement confiance, j'accepte.

-Vous pouvez me faire confiance.

Ils se sourirent puis Jane se tourna vers Abbott.

-Alors, vous acceptez ses conditions?

-Oui.

-Super ravi de travailler avec vous.

Ils se serrent tous la mains. Jane et Lisbon sortirent du bureau et se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Lisbon.

-Je vous raccompagne Jane?

-Heu oui.

Ils montèrent en voiture, après un bon moment, Lisbon brisa le silence.

-Où est-ce que je vous dépose?

-Dans un hôtel s'il vous plaît.

Elle se tourna vers lui, intriguée.

-Un hôtel? Mais vous ne dormez pas chez vous?

-Regardez la route je ne voudrais pas que nous ayons un accident juste après nos retrouvailles.

Elle se retourne à nouveau vers la route.

-Non je ne peux pas, je préfère aller dans un hôtel.

Il tourna la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre, Lisbon retourna la sienne pour à nouveau le regarder, il avait l'air triste alors elle ne dit rien pendant un moment.

-Jane si vous voulez vous pouvez venir chez moi

-C'est gentil mais je veux pas vous déranger.

-Jane vous êtes sur que ça va?

-Oui pourquoi vous me demandez ça?

-Avant vous auriez directement accepté de venir chez moi, ne serait-ce que pour m'embêter un peu.

-J'ai changé.

-Si je vous propose c'est que ça ne me dérange pas.

-Alors c'est d'accord.

Il lui sourit, sourire qu'elle lui rendit immédiatement.

Après trente min de voiture ils arrivèrent chez la jeune femme. En arrivant elle défit sa veste, posa son sac et enleva ses talons. Jane qui observait la scène depuis le début se rendit compte que sans ses talons, elle paraissait encore plus petite, ce qui le fit sourire.

-Pourquoi vous souriez ?

-Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte que sans vos talons vous étiez si petite.

Elle lui tapa gentiment le torse.

-Hey je suis pas petite c'est vous qui êtes grand c'est différent.

En lui répondant en souriant

-Si vous le dites.

-Mouais allez installer vous faites comme chez vous.

-Merci.

Elle lui sourit puis elle se retourna pour aller à la cuisine pendant que Jane s'installa sur son canapé.

-Vous voulez quelque chose à boire?

-Oui un thé s'il vous plaît.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous ai posé la question c'est vrai que vous ne buvez rien d'autre.

-Oui enfin si vous n'en avez pas je prendrais autre chose.

-Si si il doit m'en reste encore, dit t-elle en vérifiant ses placards. Ah voilà je l'ai trouvé.

Elle mit l'eau à chauffer, se sortit une bière et retourna près de Jane. Jane plongea son regard dans les yeux de Lisbon.

-Je... Merci Teresa pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi.

-Jane je le fais parce que ça me fais plaisir vous n'avez pas à me remercier

-Si justement je ne vous remercie jamais pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi depuis que l'on se connait vous m'avez tant aidé. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, vous êtes pour moi ma meilleur amie et même si je ne vous le dit jamais, vous êtes la seule sur qui je peux réellement compter.

A la fin de ce récit Teresa le regarda les larmes au yeux.

-Jane c'est tellement beau ce que vous me dites, vous aussi vous êtes mon meilleur ami.

C'est à ce moment que la que la bouilloire se mis a siffler signalant que l'eau était chaude, Teresa lâcha le regard de Patrick, se leva pour préparer le thé de Jane. Quand ce fut prêt elle le lui apporta et se rassit à cote de lui, ils ne dirent plus rien. Après un lourds silence elle reprit la parole.

-Vous voulez manger quoi? ( ou plus français encore «que voulez vous manger ? »)

-Pizza?

-Je commande ça.

En attendant leur commande, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, au bout d'un certain temps leur commande arriva. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, ensuite Lisbon proposa:

-On regarde la télé?

-Oui si vous voulez.

-Vous voulez mettre quoi?

-Ce que vous voulez.

-D'accord ben ça sera Castle alors

-C'est quoi?

-Une série policière, il y a Beckett, une policière et Castle, qui est un consultant écrivain, et tout les deux enquêtent ensemble

-C'est marrant, on dirait nous.

-Oui enfin presque.

-Presque?

-Heu oui regardez.

Jane se tourna vers l'écran et il vit les deux personnages s'embrassant passionnément a cette vue il rougit un peu et répondit.

-Ah... heu... oui effectivement

Teresa ne répondit pas elle se cala dans son canapé repliant ses jambes sous elle et continua de regarde la télé. Au bout d'un moment Jane sentit une tête venir sur son épaule, il regarda et vit Lisbon endormie. Cela le fit sourire, elle avait l'air tellement paisible qu'il ne voulut pas la réveiller mais pour pas qu'elle ne dorme mal, il faillais qu'elle dorme dans sont lit. Alors il glissa délicatement un bras sous ses cuisses et un autre derrière son dos et la souleva lentement. Quand elle fut dans ses bras elle bougea, accrocha la veste de Jane et soupira de contentement, ce petit geste fit naître un grand sourire sur le visage a Patrick.

Il commença à monter les escaliers, une fois arrivé en haut il se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il ouvrit, il marcha vers le lit et y déposa en douceur Lisbon, lui enleva ses chaussures et lui replia sa couverture sur elle. Il se recula et l'admira. Il l'a trouva vraiment jolie a cet instant. Quand elle se retourna et soupira, il se décida à sortir de la chambre, il retourna sur le canapé s'installa et s'endormit aussi tôt.

Lisbon qui avais entendu Jane sortir et descendre se leva de son lit pour se changer;

Elle descendit boire un verre d'eau, quand elle vit Patrick endormi elle s'arrêta et le regarda un petit moment comme lui l'avait fais. Il ressemblait à un ange blond. Quelques bouclettes lui tombaient devant le visage, elle le trouvait vraiment très beau à cet instant. Après son observation elle remonta et partit se coucher.

Au beau milieu de la nuit il fut réveillé par des gémissements venant de l'étage, puis ses gémissement devinrent des petits cris, alors il décida de monter pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il vit Lisbon bouger sur son lit au dessus des couvertures. Cette vision le fit souffrir alors il décida de l'a réveiller. Il s'approcha, l'a fit bouger doucement et l'appela pour la réveiller.

-Teresa... Teresa réveilles toi Teresa...

Elle se leva en sursaut désorientée regardant partout autour d'elle. Jane qui ne savait pas quoi faire continua de l'appeler et lui caressa la bras lentement. Ce contact fit réagir Lisbon puisqu'elle posa sont regard sur lui

-Lisbon ça va? Je suis là.

Elle ne prit pas le temps de répondre, lui sauta dans les bras et le serra aussi fort qu'elle le put. Elle était tremblante, Jane quoi que étonné ,lui rendit son étreinte tout en essayant de la rassurer en lui disant des mots doux.

Quand elle se calma elle commença a se retire de lui et mettre terme a leur échange.

-Je suis désolée Jane retournez vous coucher. Elle baissa la tête

-Non Lisbon vous n'allez pas bien dites moi ce qui ce passe.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondit pas,il lui redressa le menton pour voir son visage et continuant de lui parle.

-Teresa.

Ce simple appel par son prénom et le tutoiement, l'a fit réagir.

-Teresa écoutes moi je ne vais pas te laisser tu ne vas pas bien je n'aime pas te voir comme ça alors parles moi s'il te plaît.

-Je...

Voyant qu'elle avait du mal il lui laissa tout le temps nécessaire. Elle reprit, en utilisant elle aussi le tutoiement et en re baissant la tête.

-J'ai rêvé que tu tuais John le Rouge, que tu partais sans rien dire à personne et que tu ne revenais plus jamais que je ne te verrai plus.

-Teresa regardes moi, il est mort et je suis là avec toi je suis pas partit.

-Je sais je sais.

-Depuis quand tu fais ce cauchemar?

-Comment tu sais que c'est pas la première fois?

-Teresa c'est moi je te connais.

-Depuis qu'il est mort.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit?

-Je voulais pas t'embêter ni paraître si faible.

-Tu sais très bien que je te jugerai pas.

-Je... Oui je suis désolée.

Voyant qu'elle étais vraiment mal il l'a pris dans ses bras, elle répondit à son étreinte, il se détacha quelques minutes plus tard, plongea son regard dans le sien et lui dit:

-Teresa crois moi je ne te lâcherai pas je serai toujours là pour toi, pour te faire sourire et puis sans moi qui t'embêterai sur qui crieras-tu?

Cette dernière réplique la fit sourire.

-A ben voilà un jolie sourire je te préfère comme ça.

-Merci d'être là.

-De rien, Au faite on garde le tutoiement?

-Oui pourquoi pas.

-Dit moi tu t'es changée quand?

Lisbon qui ne se souvenait plus dans la tenue dans laquelle elle était se regarda et ses joues prirent une couleur rose. Pour cause, elle étais en petit t-shirt devant Jane.

Voir Lisbon si mal à l'aise le fit sourire. Elle le regarda un peu gênée, ils continuèrent à se fixer pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Jane rapproche son visage de celui de Teresa, elle le regarda interloquée et terrifiée alors elle chercha à se recule et lui dit:

-Faudrait peu être aller se recoucher.

Jane qui continua a s'approche d'elle lui répondit:

-Oui, il faudrait.

Il voyait qu'elle ne bougait plus alors il continua son approche, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres entrent en contact, ce fut comme une explosion pour tout les deux. Depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient ça. Ils en profitèrent pleinement, et se détachèrent a bout de souffle. Ils se sourirent et Jane lui dit enfin les quelques mots qu'elle voulait entendre depuis toujours.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Patrick.

Même si ils ne savaient pas ce que la vie leur réserverait encore, ils savaient qu'ils étaient désormais ensemble et qu'ils pourraient compter l'un sur l'autre dans toutes les situations.

Voila cet Os est fini j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Pour la fin j'avais hésité a faire un M mais finalement je ne l'ai pas fais, si vous voulez une petite suite M ou autre demander moi j'essayerai même si j'en ai jamais fais voilà voilà , laissez moi quelques reviews bonnes ou mauvaises:)

A bientôt j'espère

bisous:)


End file.
